Blue and Gold Bromance
by HippyWhippy
Summary: Booster Gold and Blue Beetle are friends, Booster wants more. But does Jaime? Mild Homosexual references, and swearing. Also, Jaime is only 16, so people might find that offensive... or something. STORY PUT ON HOLD DUE TO SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK.


I used Booster Gold because I couldn't think of anyone else, not because I'm a fan. (Not that I _don't like _Booster). I don't own Batman: Brave and The Bold, because if I did, Jaime would not be in a relationship with B.G he'd be dating a well drawn cartoon version of _me_.

Enjoy!

It was a good thing no villain in Gothem knew how easy it was to lure Blue Beetle somewhere.  
>Instead of endangering lives, millions of dollars in property damage and a threat of the world ending, they could just offer him a pizza, a couple of liters of soft drink and a gaming system. Also, it helped if you were a hero. To Jaime Reyes, AKA Blue Beetle, spending the evening at a heroes house was like staying with a celebrity.<br>Hell, some heroes acted like they _were_ celebrities, so it's nearly the same thing.  
>"Um... Booster?"<br>Booster Gold, AKA Michael Carter, shook his head. "Sorry. I zoned out. Come in."  
>"What were you thinking about?" Jaime threw him a side-long look.<br>"You, and how much I want in your pants."  
>Jaime laughed, because of course, that was unimaginable.<br>Booster died a little on the inside when he thought of that.  
>Pushing that thought away, and pushing Jaime towards the couch, he moved to the fridge and pulled out two sodas.<br>"Wanna play the new Batman game?"  
>"Sure Blue, go ahead. Rummage through my stuff, it's cool."<br>"Okay, so you wanna play the new Batman game." He said definitely, pulling it out.

"How old are you?"  
>Michael didn't take his eyes off the screen, and he could tell without looking that neither had Jaime.<br>"Huh?"  
>"I said <em>How old are you<em>?"  
>"Why do you wanna know?"<br>"I'm just wondering why you have this many video games."  
>"I know heaps of people older than me who have <em>way <em>more."  
>"Yeah, but why so many ? You live here, like, by yourself, right? You'd have to do <em>nothing <em>but play video games to get bored with them or beat them so fast."  
>"Uh, most of them are here for you." <em>Yeah, how else am I meant to get you over here? Abduct you?<em>  
>Jaime paused. "Add up the pizza and drinks every couple of weeks and that's a lot of money."<br>"Who else am I going to spend it on?"  
>"...Yourself?"<br>Michael laughed. "Good call."  
>Jaime unpaused, but Michael could tell it was eating away at his conscience.<br>"I could_ stop_ buying the games?"  
>"N-no!" Jaime looked awkward. "I mean... you don't have to keep-"<br>Pushing said teenager, Michael tapped on his control.  
>"Hey, you cheated!"<br>"You were taking to long!"  
>Moments like these were the reasons Booster bought the games. Serious talks and playful wrestling. Neither of them felt like superheroes, just two guys.<br>Michael couldn't give that up.

After Jaime had called home and told them he couldn't be bothered walking back to his house this late, he slumped on the couch and turned the volume on the TV up.  
>There was a full coach cushion between them. Jaime had discarded his shirt on the floor somewhere, which was like the equivalent of pajamas to him.<br>Michael could barely tear his eyes away. After awhile Jaime strew himself across the two cushions, the longer strands of his hair spilling gracefully over Michael's leg. He let out a content sigh, and then yawned.  
>"What are you thinking about?" He asked randomly. He was starting to ask that question a lot.<br>Michael wet his lips. "The lead female in this movie." He lied.  
>"Seriously? I mean, sure, whatever you like, but... seriously?"<br>"What? She has boobs, that's all that matters."  
>Jaime shook his head and rolled onto his back, head now resting on Michael's leg completely.<br>Booster was used to being hard around Jaime, but he prayed that he wouldn't move further into his lap,in fear of Jaime noticing his erection. He occurred to him them how _close _Jaime was. Guys didn't usually get this touchy-feely, did they?  
>Jaime's eyes started to drift closed, and Michael probably should have gotten up then, before they were both asleep.<br>Even as he thought this, Jaime moaned slightly and his breathing deepened as sleep engulfed him.  
>Just a while longer, Booster thought, resisting the urge to run his hand through Jaime's thick, dark hair.<p>

It was Jaime's moaning that awoke Michael.  
>He opened his eyes, but didn't move. For a second, Booster thought he was having a bad dream, but then he smelt Jaime's arousal.<br>There was a small patch on his sweatpants from the pre-come wetness, and he groaned from deep in his throat and writhed a little.  
>Jaime was having a wet dream.<br>Michael couldn't move, from fear of waking Jaime and having to have a 'We all have _those _dreams' talk. After all, Michael didn't want Jaime to be uncomfortable, he wanted him... to do basically what he was doing now, except awake. Maybe let Michael get a little more involved.  
>Jaime moaned again and his hand reached under the waistband of his pants. Booster sucked in his breath as he watched Jaime's hand moving. He threw his head back, moving further Into Michael's lap, making him harder than he thought was possible.<br>Jaime started panting, his breathes shuddering as he came towards his climax.  
>Michael bit his lip, barely keeping himself from moaning too. God, he was never going to forget this.<br>Then something happened that made Booster Gold feel weak.

Jaime came, his entire body shook, racked with pleasure. Then, with a look of pure ecstasy on his face, he mumbled the name of the person he'd been dreaming about.  
>"Mmmmmhhhh... <em>Booster.<em>"  
>Jaime's breathing regulated as he fell back into an easy sleep. Meanwhile, Michael could barely breathe.<br>"Holy Shit." He slowly stood up, letting Jaime's head slide off his lap gently.  
>"Holy Shit." he repeated. "No. Fucking. Way."<br>He had to keep saying to prove he was awake. "holy shit, holy shit, holy shit."

Maybe, if he had said 'Michael', Booster could have convinced himself that Jaime was thinking about someone else. In fact, he would've _bet _on it.  
>But he had, in fact, very clearly said 'Booster'. As in 'Booster Gold'. Jaime almost <em>never <em>called him by his real name, out of habit.  
>How many other Boosters could he possibly know?<br>Moreover, Michael couldn't help but be _extremely turned on_ by the look on Jaime's face while he'd been dreaming. Michael wanted to make Jaime feel that way for real.  
>And yet, even with all those reassurances, Michael couldn't bring himself to mention it.<br>When he finally came out of his bedroom, Jaime was wandering around.  
>"Have you seen my shirt?"<br>He had, it was under the table. "Nope."  
>They kept looking. Well, Jaime kept looking. Michael was happy to follow the dark skinned teen around the house and discreetly check out his ass.<br>When they finally _did _find it (Under the table, who'd have thought to look there?) Jaime immediately pulled it on and turned to face Michael. "What's for breakfast, I'm starving!"  
>"Have some fruit." He was met with silence. "I was kidding."<br>"Oh." then he grinned. "Do you have bacon?"  
>"Can <em>you <em>cook bacon?"  
>"...i think so?"<br>"...on second thoughts, I would like to keep my house the way it is."  
>"<em>Not <em>on fire?"  
>"Yep."<p>

Half way through breakfast, Jaime grinned .  
>"You like it, don't you?"<br>Booster had to concentrate on not choking on his bacon. "W-what?"  
>"My shirt. You keep staring at it."<br>"Oh, yeah." _Yeah, your shirt. Not your chest._  
>"It wouldn't fit you."<br>_Take it off again, and we'll see._ "I wasn't even thinking about that."  
>"You were thinking about how good it looked on me, right?"<br>_Yes._ "No!" He laughed.  
>"I forgot how badly you want in my pants."<br>_Oh, god yes. _"Uh-hu. Totally."  
>Sometimes he could tell the blatant truth, and Jaime would think he was joking.<br>"I had a weird dream last night." Jaime said casually, poking at his food. Again, Michael's breath caught in his throat.  
>"Really? What about?"<br>He grinned. "Dinosaurs."  
>"Hm. You were muttering a lot."<br>"Oh." He didn't blink. "Were you there?"  
>"Yeah. I kinda fell asleep." <em>With your head. On my lap<em>.  
>"Oh." He said again, color rising in his cheeks.<br>"You were talking a little, too." Michael persisted.  
>"Oh." His voice was nearly shaking. "Uh... really?"<br>Michael could tell he regretted bringing it up at all, so he tried to drop the subject. "Yeah. Hey, what time do you wanna go home?"  
>Although the color in his cheeks was clearly visible, Jaime continued. "what did I <em>say<em>?"  
>Michael shrugged, although his heart was pounding. "My name."<br>"Oh." _please say something other than that._  
>But he didn't, and the rest of breakfast was carried out in silence.<p>

A week and a half later, when he answered the door, Jaime pulled him into a semi-awkward hug.  
>Booster couldn't help but feel happy about the official advancement in their bromance.<br>Michael's mind was once again pulled back to the thought of how easy it was to lure Jaime over. He probably could have left a trail of video games from the school to his front door and he wouldn't be suspicious.  
>"you're doing it again."<br>"Doing what?"  
>"Zoning out. What-"<br>"Dinosaurs." He said, hoping Jaime wouldn't remember and bring up anything that led to an awkward explanation.  
>He didn't.<p>

After a few hours, Jaime had resumed his position, shirtless, spread out, half on Michael' s lap and half on the couch.  
>A few minutes into the movie, Michael realized he was running his hand through Jaime's hair.<br>Jaime hadn't protested or moved away, so he continued. Jaime scratched his bare chest and muttered something, rubbing his head against Micheal's leg; Michael couldn't tell whether he was indicating that he wanted something, or had an itch that he was too lazy to scratch.  
>He knew- he just <em>knew-<em> that Jaime was going to fall asleep on his lap again, and he wasn't wrong.  
>He could barely believe it when Jaime started muttering <em>again.<em>  
>This time,though, Michael couldn't help himself.<p>

-To be continued?

Well, that depends on the feedback, doesn't it!  
>Remember, this is my first fanfic, and my fragile ego is being balanced on this.<p> 


End file.
